


Subject to Interpretation

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embellished truths, like awareness, were subject to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject to Interpretation

Embellished truths, like awareness, were subject to interpretation. Shepherd Book had always thought of truth as a solid thing, unchanging from person to person. But coming aboard Serenity had changed that. Meeting River Tam had changed that. The way River saw the world was skewed, scarred, different from everyone else's. And also much clearer.

Somewhere along the road he began to wonder if truth worked on the same principle. And the more he worked with Mal's crew, the more he lied and stole and ran, the more he began to hope that it it did. Otherwise he had no hope.


End file.
